


Nurse Series: Shower Sex

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Michael Myers and Nurse Reader [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Part of reader nurse series I've done, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: As Michael's nurse, you try and make life much more comfortable for him in the institute. This includes private showering.





	Nurse Series: Shower Sex

That night that you two had been locked in had been quite eventful. You thought about it often, feeling your belly do flips when you were left alone with him. He stared at you, bore his eyes through your very soul as you tried to straighten out your skirt. Smooth out wrinkles. Try to not make eye contact with him or even try to look too long. But both of you knew that your love, your lust, would grow. It would soon burst out.

You were his new addiction.

Your toes curled in your heels as you felt his eyes on you as you both sat together at the lunch table. He wouldn’t eat without you near him now, and you could see his lips, his mask tilted upwards. This beautiful mask made to look like it had blue butterfly wings over each eye, but otherwise was a blank piece of pieced together, wet, now dried, tissue paper.

All the time, you feel his eyes on you. Scanning you up and down, hungry for you. It was flattering, truly, and you could feel your heart pick up whenever you caught his eye. It was only a matter of time before you two would be alone together again, you promised him that just as he pushed you against the wall of his room. Grabbing your thigh in a strong, calloused grip with his fingertips. Slid under your skirt as his breathing becomes heavy. Flush to your hips and growling when you settle him down. Brushing lips against his hungrily as he bites onto your lower lip even as you whisper hushed promises of ‘soon’.

Your chance comes sooner than you expected during the following weeks.

You were used to private shower time, you were with a guard usually who stood outside the door and didn’t disturb, but they trusted Michael and you together now left alone. You could handle yourself, and they trusted if you needed help that you’d yell.

You can hear the water, your back turned to the man behind you as you give him privacy. But you fiddle with your pencil skirt that clings to your thighs and ass deliciously. Your white blouse free of wrinkles and the first few buttons undone to show your collarbones, hugging your curves wonderfully. You figured you looked nice, you tried a little harder each day. Not for the other patients, but for one in particular.

Fingers suddenly brush up against you, against the back of your thigh. Up the swell of your ass before vanishing. Fingers gently brush up your hand until fingers interlace with yours. A small tug getting your attention just as your fingers twist the lock with your other hand. Locking it just before he turns you around.

He’s naked, completely so. And you kick off your pumps as he takes your hands. Sliding hands up your arms before grabbing your blouse, undoing the buttons as you move together. Removing your last article of clothing just before you both hit the spray. 

Under the water, his fluffy, messy dirty blonde hair turns a rusty brown. Curling on his cheeks and forehead, baby blue, ocean eyes staring intensely at you. He backs you up to the wall, your back hitting the wall and his lips capture yours with a hunger. Starting off almost slow as he devours your mouth, teeth sinking into your bottom lip and pulling. It makes you stand on the very tips of your toes to get closer.

Calloused fingers grip your thigh, leaving indents of his fingers as he pulls its over his waist. Tongue in your mouth, gliding over your teeth and over your tongue until you can only taste him. Fingers twisted in his wet hair, his facial hair tickling over your flesh.

It isn’t long until you’re on the floor. His cock buried inside of you to the hilt and your legs wound around his legs desperately as he thrusts inside of you. You grip his shoulders, nails clipping into him slightly as your head throws back. His teeth are all over you, sinking into your shoulder where your blouse would hide it, over your neck where they skim, threatening you, promising. 

You whine as he pulls your thighs back, pushing them up to your chest until your knees reach your chest. His legs underneath your knees until you’re in a mating press. Plowing downwards into you in downwards strokes as his teeth settle on your breast. Sinking into the plush flesh above your nipple as you squeak. The new position forcing the pubic area of his mound to press to your clit again and again until it’s swollen and sensitive.

“Michael-!” You cry out, fingers coming off his hair and hands slamming on the ground as you cum. Curling your fingers into nothing and thrashing your head side to side from over stimulation as he keeps going. Lips wrapped around a nipple and suckling until you’re sure it’s going to be sore. Nice and red as he pops off and presses his forehead to yours.

He /snarls/ as he cums inside of you. Not a word even as you whine and squirm underneath him. Slowly pulling out of you until your legs flop onto the ground indignantly and you sigh from pleasure and exhaustion.

It’s going to be hell explaining your wet hair.


End file.
